


Young & Free

by Justonebreathx (MandyxoxoPayne)



Category: NASCAR RPF
Genre: Chase Elliott - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Smut, NASCAR, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandyxoxoPayne/pseuds/Justonebreathx
Summary: "Whoa there, are you okay? I got you, darling." His voice shouldn't be so familiar to me; it shouldn't be the loudest voice in the amphitheater, and it shouldn't give me goosebumps in the middle of July.Bailey never expected to run into the man of her dreams in the middle of a Eric Church concert.  She also never expected how one touch from this man set her soul on fire.  Everything felt so right - perfect even; how his arms fit around her waist, how his lips brushed her neck.They were young and free with enough passion to light up the night sky.





	

“You’re kidding me, right?”  I stood in front of the mirror in my bestfriend’s bedroom looking at my outfit for the Eric Church concert tonight. “After we spent hours on making sure your hair is perfect, you go and put on a freaking Chase Elliott hat.” I pressed out the non existing wrinkles in my Eric shirt and hiked up my skirt just a little more to show off my legs.  I mean, it is my birthday today, so I was going to look good. “You’re not even gonna acknowledge me now, are you?”   
I finally made eye contact with Maddie who stood with her arms crossed in the bathroom doorway. “I’m sorry! You know how I am, if I’m not comfortable with something I hide…  plus you know I’m in love with this hat.”   
She rolled her eyes and smiled at me, “I guess what the birthday girl wants, she gets.” I smiled back at her, knowing I won this round. “Let’s go already before you decide to throw on sneakers instead of your cowboy boots.” Maddie swatted my ass out her bedroom and I scoffed at the idea that I would take off my cowboy boots, no way.

“Here, you might want to hold onto these.” She handed me a envelope that was held up by a magnet on her fridge.  
“Where are the seats at anyways?  You never did say.”  
She shrugged her shoulders, “I think the grass section? I forget, why don’t you look.” I took the tickets out of the envelope, holding them like they were worth the world, because they were.  It’s not every day you get to see Eric Church in concert.  When I looked at where the seats where, I gasped and dropped the tickets.  
“Don’t drop them!”  
“You freaking got us in the pit!” I screamed the same time she did.  I picked up them up and looked at them more closely like I couldn’t believe my eyes. “The pit! I can get right up to the stage?”  
“Happy birthday, babe.  You’ve been having such a hard time with everything lately so I wanted to do something special for you.”  I gave her a giant hug, trying my hardest not to cry because everything felt so right at this moment, and I had this feeling that this night was going to change my life for the better. 

**

“Wait.” I shot out my hand like I was trying to stop everything even though we were doing about 90 down the interstate towards Charlotte were the concert was.  
“What? We just stopped for the bathroom, stop buying those giant drinks.”  
“Wonder if he’s there?” I turned down the music because oh my God, I’m going to freak out.  
“Who?”  
“Who do you think?” I pointed at my hat and she laughed. “Don’t laugh at me!” I hit her arm, “you know he worships Eric, he could be here tonight! I mean, they’re off this weekend and I’m pretty sure he didn’t go on that trip with his parents to Colorado, so you never know?”  
“Does any of your other friends know how Chase as fuck you are?” She gave me this look again and I hit her arm harder. “Ow!”  
“But what if!” My mind was racing with the possibility that he could be there, but also, it was an off weekend for the Cup guys, so maybe he is on vacation.  Him and Blaney did go to Costa Rica together the last time.  
“Then it’s going to be the best birthday ever because you get to see Eric Church and meet the man of your dreams.”   
I wrinkled my nose at her, “like that will happen.”   
“You never know.” She turned the music up, ending our conversation.

**

“I know! But did you see him smile? It was so cute!” Maddie was also on her third beer and there was no stopping her wild and crazy side. The fact that she was so carefree made me shed those lose last few barriers I had up and by the end of the song I had my arms up, eyes closed and dancing to the beat.     
  
I was in my own little world; not caring that the pit was starting to fill up  behind us with more people, or that my singing and laughing was louder than usual.  It was my birthday and I was going to enjoy this night to the fullest and if that meant eye fucking Tyler Beathard from where I was standing, then I was gonna do it.     
  
"Hey baby girl," Tyler pointed at me, leaning over the stage to where I stood in the front row. "Catch!" I watched as a red guitar pick flew out of his hands towards me. I took a step back to catch it when I lost my balance and fell right into someone's strong arms.    
"Whoa there, are you okay? I got you, darling." His voice shouldn't be so familiar to me; it shouldn't be the loudest voice in the amphitheater, and it shouldn't give me goosebumps in the middle of July. "Here, let me help you up.  Did you catch the pick?" I watched with amazement as the man of my many, many dreams and fantasies help me gain my balance and searched the floor for the pick I no longer wanted. "Here we go," he stood up and gave me that dazzling smile and held up the pick.    
  
Chase freaking Elliott was right in front of me and I couldn't breath.     
  
I reached out and took the pick from him, my fingers touching his creating a shock between us. "Thanks," I barely whispered pocketing the pick and rubbing where our skin made contact.  It felt on fire.    
  
Chase nodded his head briefly, then his eyes took me in; starting with my dark brown boots, up my tan legs, to my short skirt, and to my tight Eric Church shirt.  I could have sworn his tongue darted out to lick those plumped lips of his but I could have imagined it. But what I wasn't imaging was how he was eye fucking me and it shot right to my core.    
  
Then he stood up even taller and his smile turned into a smirk when he saw my hat. "Nice hat," he reached out and tapped the brim and laughed.   
I blushed, "thanks, he's my favorite NASCAR driver."   
Chase beamed at this, "he's okay, I guess, but I did hear he's a real stud though." He shot me a wink and wiggled his eyebrows and I lost it.    
"Okay, keep telling yourself that bud." He laughed and it shouldn't affect me in the way that it did.    
“Here with anyone special?” I could hear the question he really didn’t want to ask.  
“Just my friend, Maddie, she brought me here for my birthday.” I pointed behind me where I just was and that’s when I realized she was nowhere to be found. “Well, I  _ was _ here with her.”   
“And I  _ was _ here with Blaney, he disappeared to get us drinks and have yet to return.  Oh, and by the way, happy birthday…”  
“Bailey.”   
“Bailey,” he coo’d and I couldn’t help but smile up at him. “Mind if I stick around until your friend returns? I gotta make sure no other NASCAR driver shows up and talks smack about that Elliott kid and have you jump ship on me.” Chase winked again and I realized this was his way of flirting and it was so adorable.

How can this man be so fucking hot one minute and so adorable the next?

“I’d like that.” I quickly took out my phone to check on Maddie but of course she didn’t answer any of my texts.

As the crew on the stage continued to switch sets, Chase and I started chatting about everything under the sun.  He asked if I was from around here and if I got to any races.  He loved the fact that I was a fan of his fathers growing up and continued to follow the 9 car when Kasey took over.

Chase told me all types of stories from causing mischief when he got his first apartment with Blaney and how he feels more at home at the track than he does at his actual house.  Then he told me about his pets and I swear I felt my heart swell for this man.  I showed him pics of my dogs when I accidentally swiped to a picture he shouldn’t of seen.

“Hold up!” He grabbed the phone from me and I basically died. “What’s this?” He found the risque photoshoot I did of me just wearing a tank top of his, and nothing else.  I made for a reach to grab my phone but he just turned his back to me.  I watched in horror as he continued to look through the photos but when he came across the one of me in just his hat, he swore so loudly that I stood there in shock.  When he turned back to me, his eyes were darker, full of lust and fuck, it was so hot. “Someone is a naughty girl.”  
“If you only knew,” I whispered into his ear when I took my phone back from him.

We were so close that all I had to do was stand up on my tippy toes and press my lips to his.  He must of thought the same thing because he started to lean down, his eyes locking with mine but suddenly I was being pushed away from Chase. “ Hey! Watch it!” Chase yelled, pushing some drunk jerk away from us, “that’s not how you treat a lady.”   The drunk guy charged at Chase, but Chase was the stronger man, grabbing him by his collar and pushing him away. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Chase held my shoulders, looking me over to make sure I wasn't harmed.   
"I'm fine, shaken, but fine." Chase nodded his head and then took my hand in his.   
"Let's move elsewhere, somewhere more safe."   
"But, I can't, Maddie."   
"She can join us, text her when we're out of this mess."    
  
Chase led me through the thick crowd, as much as I wanted to be in the front, I was secretly glad he got me out.  There was just too many guys who were too drunk for their own good, and without Maddie, I didn't feel safe. We continued to walk away from the front of the stage and I was beginning to wonder if he was taking us to the lawn but instead he turned towards the stage and flashed security some pass I didn't notice before. "How's this?"   
"Holy. Fuck." I dropped Chase's hand and stepped away from him, only to find myself on stage. "You're kidding me, right?" I turned to him in complete aw.   
"Happy birthday, Bailey!" He smiled like this was a present he planned all along even though we just met.   
"Yup, favorite NASCAR driver ever." I ran back to him, hugging him and giving him a quick kiss on his cheek. "Thanks, I really mean it."    
Chase gave me a smile and it grew 10 times bigger when he looked over my shoulder, "Chief." He  nodded towards the man himself and all I could do was stare, I just couldn't believe it.    
  
The moment the lights went out, the crowd went wild.  I quickly sent a text to Maddie telling her where I was, she sent one back saying she met some cute guy with ridiculous curly hair and we'd meet up at the car when the show was over.  I told her I met a cutie too and hopefully our night ends on a good note.   
  
A single spotlight lit the stage, the beginning cords of 'Springsteen' filled the air and the moment he sang the opening line of the song, he walked into the spotlight and the rest of the world fell to wayside.   
  
Seeing a band live and up close, doesn't even compare to listening to a vinyl at home.  I felt the passion, the heartbreak, the desire of each note and lyric.  My soul was alive tonight and I was going to go away from this place completely recharged, refreshed and completely changed.     
  
I felt such a connection standing here with Chase.  Somewhere between the first song and the middle of the set, his arms found their way around my waist.  Being with him just felt  _ right _ .  Like our souls have been gravitating towards each other throughout our lives and this was the night they finally met.  I fell back into his arms, resting my head on his chest and placing my hands on his.

We’d sway to all the slow songs, danced to all the rock ones; just singing our hearts out and soaking up everything before us. 

The atmosphere around us changed during Like a Wrecking Ball.  I felt Chase move my hair out of the way and his lips brushed against the back of my neck.  A chill went up my spine as he pulled me closer, his lips now moving to my jaw. I turned to him when he pulled away, his lips were moving, singing along to the lyrics and when Eric sang "Wanna rock you baby like a wrecking ball," Chase leaned down and captured my lips with his.    
  
A rush of heat shot through me as I fully turned in his arms and kissed him harder. His lips slotted perfectly with mine, his tongue darting out teasingly. He tasted absolutely delicious and I needed more.

I heard him growl when his tongue touched mine, the sweetness of his taste taking me by storm. “I shouldn’t want you as much as I do right now,” he confessed over the music.  
“I want you just as badly,” I said, pulling his hair and rubbing my nose against his.    
“Wanna get out of here?” He asked against my lips, tugging on my bottom one with this teeth.  I nodded my head yes, passion and desire dictating my every move with him. 

We barely made it out of view backstage before he pushed me up against a wall.  Chase tilted my head back so he could kiss me with force.  I kissed him back with the same intensity; running my fingers through his thick mane of hair and pulling so I could hear him moan.

Chase broke the kiss, only to to place his lips on my collarbone and up my jawline.  His fingertips trailed down my arms and over the exposed skin of my belly from my shirt rising up.  I needed him to touch me lower, the throbbing in between my legs was becoming unbearable. “Chase,” I moaned, trying to convey exactly what I wanted.  

He must of read my mind because he’s nudging my legs apart with his knee. “Can I?” He asked, his hand traveling up the outside of my thigh. 

I took Chase’s hand in mine, guiding it to my inner thigh and up to my wetness.  He pushed aside the lace of my panties and cursed. “You’re soaked,” he breathed against my lips.  All I could do was nod my head yes and gasped when his fingers flicked over my clit. “I need to taste you,” he said taking a step back from me.

I went to protest because we were just behind the stage where anyone could walk by and see us, but fucking Chase Elliott was on his knees before me and looking up with those puppy dog eyes that I could never say no to.

He took my left leg and hitched it over his shoulder as I sunk back against the wall.  I held my breath and watched with anticipation as his tongue darted out of his mouth. 

“Holy. Shit.”    
  
Warmth flooded my body the moment his tongue licked up my wetness. The fact that he latched onto my clit and sucked it told me he knew what he was doing and oh my god!   
  
I grabbed a hold of Chase's head, my fingers pulling his hair and holding him close to me.  I couldn't help but rock my hips against him; his tongue creating wave after wave of pleasure through me.    
  
"Chase," I moaned, pulling his hair so hard it made him moan as well and holy fuck, I felt the vibrations against my clit.  "Fuck.” Chase upped his pace, his tongue flattened out and licking up my folds and then focusing solely on my little nub of pleasure.   

The music surrounding us got louder, the beat of the bass drum matching each flick of Chase's tongue.  I could feel my orgasm starting to build, like a crescendo starting soft and becoming louder and louder until it's reached it's peaked.   My orgasm hit me hard when the cymbals crashed, my loud moans drowned out by the applauding crowd as Eric finished his set.

Chase stood up quickly, shielding me from the mass of people who came out from backstage to quickly prepare for the encore. “That was close,” he said in my ear.  He leaned into me then, his nose knocking against mine and his lips still covered with my wetness.  

I hooked my fingers in his belt loop and pulled him flush with me.  I could feel how hard he was and how with each movement of my hips against his was absolutely killing him.  “I want you,” I whispered against his lips, “all of you.” I snuck a hand down his pants and wrapped my fingers around his thick cock.  He closed his eyes and bit his lip.  The look of pure ecstasy on his face caused my pussy to throb.  It’s been too long since I’ve been with a man and way too long since I’ve even felt like this.

We’ve managed to get away from the stage and to the parking lot where Chase was parked.  It was impossible for us to keep our hands off of each other.  We’d stop here and there to kiss, to touch and explore each other’s bodies.  At one point I was wrapped around his waist as he pressed his member against my wetness, just rocking to the beat as he left his mark on my neck.

When we reached his truck, I was already close to coming from his fingers dipping in and out of me.  They were so long, and felt so good.  I wanted to rock my hips against his hand. “I want to come on your cock,” I managed to moan against his shoulder.  Chase swore, dropping his keys to the ground and I couldn’t help but laugh at him then.   
  
“Gonna pay for that.” He said, playfully smacking my ass.   
“Is daddy gonna punish me?” I teased, biting my lip.  It must of been the wrong thing to say because Chase stalked towards me, his mouth set in a line with fire and passion in his eyes.    
  
Fuck.   
  
"Get in," he ordered, opening the door to the truck and slamming it hard behind us.  He quickly turns on the truck on to lower the windows so the music from the concert reaching our ears perfectly.  "Now get over here." Chase grabbed me by the hips as I placed one knee on each side of his thighs so I sat on his lap. "I wanna see you," he placed his hands at the helm of my shirt, pulling it up and over my head.    
  
I leaned back against his steering wheel as his lips made their way across my chest, licking and biting and kissing his way to my lips. "Condom?" I asked between labored breaths.   
"Already ahead of you." He pulled the foil wrapper out from his back pocket.   
"Naughty boy," I beamed, lifting off his lap a little so he could free himself and put it on as I hiked my skirt up and pushed my panties to the side.   
  
I hovered Chase as he lined himself up to my center and every so slowly sunk down on him.    
  
We both let out a breath as I settled back down on his lap. I could feel every inch of his thick cock. "Shit, you feel so good," he said in the darkness, his hands coming up to cup my breasts And dragging his fingernails down my stomach.   
  
I placed my hands on his shoulders to brace myself as I began to move.  First, up and down so I was bouncing on his cock.  I'd lift myself up so his tip would slip out and rub against my clit and slowly sunk back down.  I did this until he growled, grabbing me forcefully and slamming his hips up to me.   
  
I took his lips in mine between breaths, biting and sucking on his plump lower lip, "Chase," I gasped when he hit a spot that sent a jolt of lightning through me.   
"Yeah, baby? Like it when I fuck you like that?" Shit, I never pegged him to talk dirty during sex but fuck, this was hot.    
"Harder," I begged, needed him to fill me, to hit that blind numbing spot that made my toes curl.      
  
He did just that, rocking me back and forth on his cock.  I could feel him twitch in me and knew he wasn't going to last much longer.   
  
Chase pulled down my bra, taking a taunt nipple in his mouth.  I pulled on his hair, which was starting to become my favorite anchor, so I tipped his head back and kissed him deeply before letting out one loud, deliciously moan.    
  
"Shit, babe, I'm gonna..." I couldn't get the words out, all thoughts went out the window when Chase's hand snuck in between our conjoined bodies and started to rub my clit.    
"Fuck, baby girl, I need you to come." My body started to shake above him. I was no longer able to control my moans and whimpers.  Everything that left my mouth was all because of Chase and the magical way that he was tearing me apart. "Yes, that it's baby, fuck." He stilled, holding me so tightly as his cock twitched in me, releasing in the condom.  My orgasm shattered me; starting deep within me as warmth flooded my body and pleasure shot to every nerve end.     
  
I fell to Chase's chest, both of us trying our best to catch our breaths but also still needing to touch each other. "Wow," he said, kissing me gently on my shoulder.   
"I know," I echoed, smiling into the crook of his neck because seriously, that was amazing.   
  
Chase helped me clean up the best I could and get redressed. "Here, we can still catch the last song." He got out of the truck and pulled me towards the bed where he threw a blanket down for us to lay on. He took my hand in his and pointed up towards the sky.  The concert lights danced across the darkness but we could still see the stars.    
  
"I think it's only fair that I confess something to you, but don't get mad!" I turned to look at him but he didn't meet my glance. "I saw you walking into the venue and thought you were hot.  I didn't even notice your hat until the concert.  But it was no mistake that I lost Blaney or your friend disappeared."   
"What!" I hit him playfully, "I can't believe you did that!"   
"I'm sorry?" He tried but then just laughed. "Honestly, I was just hoping to get your number, not for this to happen." I squeezed his hand in mine and snuggled in closer as the ending cords of Eric Church's last song faded into the night.   
"I'm glad this happened, but I think this was the start of something, more, you know?" I felt him nod beside me, then his hand cupped my face, turning me to face him.    
"I'm so glad you said that because I feel it too." He gave me that earth shattering smile and leaned in and kiss me.   
  
This was the best birthday ever

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it! ♥  
> *Also posted on wattpad under the name Justonebreathx


End file.
